


Лилия

by Givsen



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Dark, Drama, F/M, Incest, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она так похожа на лилию — невинный цветок, который хочется сорвать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лилия

Нуада знал, что когда-нибудь этот день настанет. Когда-нибудь его сестра, его дорогая Нуала, проявит железную волю, свой непоколебимый характер, который она унаследовала от их обожаемого отца, и поступит по-своему. Он боялся этого дня и одновременно с этим ждал его с трепетом. Потому что именно в этот момент все запреты, которые так или иначе сдавливали его рвущуюся наружу сущность, спали, оставив Нуаду почти обнажённым перед целым шквалом совершенно новых ощущений. И одним из этих ощущений стала необузданная жажда обладания. Властью, миром и ей. Нуалой.  
Нуада поглубже вдохнул чуть затхлый влажный воздух подземелья и заложил руки за спину, наслаждаясь происходящим так, как не наслаждался никогда. Впервые его не держали за душу невидимые нити запретов. И Нуала, сидящая неподалёку, прекрасно об этом знала, поэтому предпочитала молчать, не сотрясая повисшую между ними тишину ненужными увещеваниями. Она понимала, что расправивший крылья брат всё равно не внемлет. Более того — он даже слушать её не станет. Это была одна из тех вещей, которая объединяла их лучше, чем кровное родство, — общее упрямство. И чем жёстче сдвигались рамки, тем сильнее оно становилось.  
Нуада щёлкнул пуговицами роскошного камзола и небрежным движением стряхнул его на пол. Нуала в ответ напряглась, не отводя твёрдого взгляда от сияющих глаз брата. Она была прекрасна в своём нежелании подчиняться, поэтому Нуада желал её с такой силой, что едва мог держать себя в руках.  
— Ты сегодня молчалива, сестрица, — произнёс он, чтобы хоть как-то разбавить густоту собравшегося вокруг них воздуха.  
Нуала, вздёрнув подбородок, сжала губы. Она промолчала, но Нуада всё равно понял, что именно она хотела произнести. Несмотря на то, что отец заблаговременно позаботился о том, чтобы ненаглядная дочь могла защитить хотя бы свой разум от своего напористого брата, некоторые вещи она всё-таки скрыть не могла. И Нуада с наслаждением улыбнулся, явственно ощущая каждое невысказанное слово. Нуала упекала его, осуждала, требовала прекратить. Но, тем не менее, всё равно не надеялась на успех, поэтому молчала, проглатывая раз за разом подкатывающие к горлу уговоры.  
Нуада усмехнулся и скользящим движением приблизился, заставив Нуалу отпрянуть от неожиданности.  
— Я вижу, — прошипел он, хватая её за подбородок и сжимая пальцы. Нуала дёрнулась, отводя взгляд, но Нуада силой заставил её смотреть на него. — Я вижу, — повторил он, — что ты чувствуешь что-то к этому… земноводному. — Глаза Нуалы вспыхнули от негодования. — Но, знай, ты ему не достанешься.  
Нуада никогда не скрывал от неё своих мыслей. Он прекрасно знал, что когда-то давно сестре доставляло удовольствие чувствовать то, что чувствовал он сам. И сейчас закрываться, боясь ранить трепетную душу Нуалы, он не стал намеренно. Потому что ему до дрожи, почти до безумия было необходимо, чтобы она понимала, как сильно он вожделел её, как страстно желал владеть всем её существом.  
Нуала задержала дыхание, словно боясь отравиться воздухом, и испуганно моргнула. Нуада заметил, как в глубине её глаз стало постепенно разрастаться осознание. Он видел её бледнеющее лицо и от этого возбуждался ещё больше.  
— Хочешь остановить меня? — не удержавшись от смешка, поинтересовался он. — Тебе не удастся это сделать, дорогая сестра. Ты слишком слаба.  
Нуала нахмурилась и снова поджала губы, Нуада в ответ хрипло рассмеялся. Он положил руку на её грудь и медленно скользнул ладонью выше — к шее. С губ Нуалы сорвался похожий на слабый стон звук, когда жёсткие сильные пальцы больно впились в нежную кожу.  
— Вот видишь, — наслаждаясь каждым мгновением, прошептал Нуада. Его неодолимо тянуло к ней. До такой степени, что нутро покрывалось чёрной горячей смолой, мучительно медленно стекающей в низ живота. Это было физически больно. — Ты просто не в состоянии мне помешать.  
— Остановись, — сипло от нехватки воздуха взмолилась Нуала, понимая, к чему всё движется, — брат…  
Нуада покрылся липкой испариной. Она просила его, впервые за последние несколько лет открыв своё сердце так, чтобы на него обрушилась целая лавина её эмоций. Однако, вместо того чтобы почувствовать угрызения совести или, что ещё хуже, утратить решимость, Нуада запрокинул голову и, закрыв глаза, с силой вдохнул, вбирая до последней капли всё то, что отдавала ему в эту минуту сестра.  
— Ты не представляешь, — почти простонал он, — как это прекрасно. Ты такая… — Замолчав, Нуада пару мгновений подбирал нужное слово, а затем медленно расплылся в почти мечтательной улыбке. — Восприимчивая. Я уже успел забыть, насколько будоражит наше с тобой мысленное слияние. — Он снова наклонился к Нуале и провёл своими губами по её, стирая с них дрожащий влажный воздух. — Некоторые вещи нельзя запрещать. Это слишком опасно, ведь запреты превращают желания в наваждение.  
Нуала не стала вырываться, когда Нуада приник к её губам, с плохо сдерживаемым вожделением прикусывая их зубами. Она лишь вздрогнула, когда он грубо вдавил её хрупкое тело в свою грудь, и сжала кулаки так, что ногти впились в кожу, заставив Нуаду усмехнуться, потому что его собственные ладони мгновенно стали скользкими от крови. Она сознательно причиняла себе боль, чтобы сделать больно и ему. Однако она явно не учла, что Нуада, закалённый в битвах, многочисленных драках и стычках, стал маловосприимчив к подобным ощущениям, особенно к таким незначительным.  
— Зря, — дрожа всем телом от пронизывающего насквозь предвкушения, выдавил он, — всё зря, дорогая сестра.  
Сорвать с Нуалы одежду оказалось проще простого. Невесомая шёлковая ткань с преступной лёгкостью расходилась под пальцами, обнажая молочно-белую кожу сантиметр за сантиметром, и Нуада сознательно не торопился, растягивая удовольствие от вида меняющегося лица Нуалы: неверие замещалось страхом, следом приходил ужас, а затем в её глазах застыло ледяное отрешение. Но Нуаду невозможно было обмануть такими трюками, потому что настоящие чувства Нуалы он практически обонял, как чующий свежую кровь волк. Это будоражило, заставляя проявлять чуть больше нетерпения, чем хотелось бы, и Нуаде пару раз пришлось себя зло одёрнуть, чтобы не сорваться и не овладеть Нуалой с торопливостью юнца, забыв про удовольствие.  
— Я так долго ждал этого, — глухо из-за нахлынувшего возбуждения произнёс он, когда последний лоскут ткани соскользнул на пол.  
Нуала в ответ лишь закрыла глаза. Даже когда Нуада, избавившись от своей одежды, навис сверху, она не стала стыдливо прикрываться. Вместо этого она глубоко вздохнула и стиснула пальцами покрывало, на котором лежала.  
— Прекрасна, — Нуада склонился к лицу Нуалы и провёл кончиком носа по её скулам, упиваясь каждым мгновением, — и принадлежишь только мне.  
Нуала сглотнула. Ощутив, как в уголках глаз защипало, Нуада ухмыльнулся. Его дражайшая сестра совсем забыла, что должна скрывать свои эмоции.  
— Ты боишься меня? — спросил он, замирая на мгновение, чтобы коснуться пальцами фарфоровой прохладной кожи на бедре. Наслаждение прострелило по венам, кучно собираясь в паху. Нуада едва не зажмурился от почти болезненной эрекции.  
Нуала открыла глаза и несколько раз моргнула, чтобы он не увидел в них ни намёка на слёзы. Добившись хотя бы видимости самообладания, она тихим дрожащим голосом ответила, по-эльфийски певуче произнося слова:  
— Даже если так, это не остановит тебя, брат.  
Она всегда знала его едва ли не лучше, чем он сам. И, несмотря на это, продолжала на что-то надеяться — это было видно по чуть дрожащим ресницам, по прыгающей интонации. Но Нуада лишь растянул губы в улыбке. На нём больше не было цепей, а значит, не было ничего, что могло бы удержать его от следующего шага.  
Чуть более резким, чем хотелось бы, движением раздвинув ноги Нуалы, Нуада замер на несколько мгновений, всем телом впитывая красоту сестры, её невинность и почти слепое мужество, с которым она всё ещё смотрела ему в глаза. Она осознавала, что брат сильно разозлился на неё за побег, но особенно его привело в ярость то, что она доверилась постороннему мужчине. Поэтому не пыталась оправдаться, ведь он всё равно не понял бы, не принял её доверия к чужим, в то время как он, её кровный родственник, нуждался в ней и её поддержке. Нуада содрогнулся при мысли о том, что сестра предпочла его обществу то несуразное создание. Наверное, сильнее людей в эту минуту он невзлюбил только своего соперника, несмотря на то, что он тоже был отнюдь не человеком.  
— Он касался тебя? — низким от вновь пробудившейся злости голосом спросил Нуада. Нуала дёрнулась и сбивчиво выдохнула, явно не находя слов под его обличающим взглядом. — Нет, — осклабился он. — Иначе ты чувствовала бы себя иначе.  
Нуала опустила глаза и сжала зубы. Желваки проступили на скулах, разом делая её из испуганной феи суровой королевой. Нуада, видя это, усмехнулся и придвинулся, сокращая расстояние между их телами в ничто. Нуала лишь глубже задышала, когда его член коснулся мягкой плоти между её ног.  
— Помнишь, в детстве между нами не было тайн? — пробормотал Нуада, наклоняясь к её лицу. — Ты позволяла заглядывать глубже в свои мысли, чувствовать то, что чувствовала ты. Это было восхитительно. Помнишь?  
На лбу Нуалы проступила испарина, и Нуада не смог отказать себе в удовольствии поймать торопливо скатывающуюся по виску капельку пота языком. Он ощущал себя сухим тростником, готовым сломаться от напряжения, но последний аккорд должен был стать самым сильным.  
— Помнишь, как ты сама дразнила меня своими эмоциями? — Нуада коснулся губами кожи на шее сестры, а затем впился в неё же зубами. Нуала едва слышно ахнула от боли. — Теперь возьми всё, что чувствую я. Впитай это, ощути. И возненавидь себя, потому что тебе это понравится.  
Нуада двинулся вперёд, и Нуала вскрикнула, выплеснув от неожиданности на брата ту часть своих ощущений, которые мало вязались с наслаждением. Нуада поёжился и замер, в упор глядя на наполняющиеся отчаянием глаза сестры, на её дрожащие губы. В этот момент она была красивее, чем когда-либо. Он наклонился, чтобы запечатлеть полный триумфа поцелуй на её лбу, а затем без предисловий вновь стал двигаться, со стоном погружаясь в столь желанную плоть, которой бредил последние годы.  
Нуала не плакала, когда он брал её со всей накопившейся яростью, не делая скидок на невинность. Она не плакала, когда он закинул её ноги себе на плечи и стал с ещё большей злостью двигаться, почти вбивая её тело в холодный промозглый пол. Может, она просто была в ужасе от происходящего, а может, обрела умиротворение в отрешении от действительности. Нуаде было всё равно. Он делал то, что хотел сделать давно, вымещая на сестре злобу и за её предательство, и за свои почти сорванные планы. Лишь одного он хотел сейчас добиться от неё — полной капитуляции. А для этого требовалось напоить её своими ощущениями, дать почувствовать то глубокое удовлетворение, что испытывал он сам.  
Нуада обхватил Нуалу за бёдра и придвинул её ближе к себе.  
— Ощути это, сестра, — срывающимся шёпотом произнёс он, распахивая душу так широко, как не делал этого никогда.  
Нуала раскрыла рот в немом крике, когда на неё обрушился водопад чужих эмоций, потому что это было настолько мощно, что она выгнулась от неожиданности и впилась ногтями в плечи брата. Её собственная боль так тесно сплелась с его удовольствием, что на мгновение все рамки оказались слишком размытыми, и Нуала, не отдавая себе отчёта, со стоном стала двигаться сама, глубже и сильнее насаживаясь на член. Нуада в ответ самодовольно усмехнулся, а затем и вовсе разразился хохотом. Его благочестивая до тошноты сестрица, испытывая к себе отвращение, просто не могла остановиться, потому что всепоглощающая похоть, которую она не испытывала ни разу до этого момента, брала над её телом верх.  
— Теперь ты понимаешь, — сдавленно прошипел Нуада. Он перевернул Нуалу спиной к себе, сгрёб в кулак белокурые волосы и, силой натянув их, вошёл в неё сзади. — Вот так это бывает, дорогая сестра. Вот так это и должно быть впредь.  
Сколько это продолжалось, Нуада и сам не знал, потому что, погрузившись в калейдоскоп своих-чужих эмоций, просто потерял счёт времени. Ему нравилось брать Нуалу снова и снова, делая короткие передышки только ради того, чтобы она не потеряла сознание. Его мысли были черны и тяжелы, а эмоции сбивали с ног, поэтому Нуала, непривыкшая к такому напору, несколько раз едва не лишилась чувств. И так как интереса в том, чтобы просто толкаться в бесчувственное тело, не было совершенно никакого, Нуада старательно возвращал сестре ясность мыслей, чтобы она раз за разом опять погружалась в крутой кипяток бурлящих чувств и ощущений.  
Остановился он лишь тогда, когда понял, что Нуала едва ли теперь может отличить себя от него, полностью потерявшись в сонме объединения. Кончив, Нуада поднялся на ноги, вытер куском платья опавший член и швырнул скомканный клочок ткани в сторону. Взяв с пола штаны, он быстро надел их, повязал пояс и потянулся, наконец, к камзолу. Повернувшись к застывшей на месте Нуале, Нуада едва не заскрипел зубами, потому что даже такая — раздавленная, запутанная, сломленная — его сестра оставалась до отвращения невинной. Однако сейчас это его мало волновало. Дело было сделано, скоро предстояла коронация.  
— Принести сюда платье! — крикнул Нуада, и в следующую секунду тени в углах зашевелились. Через пару минут верные слуги доставили красивейшее золотое одеяние, словно специально созданное, чтобы его носила Нуала. Сжав в кулаке лёгкую ткань, Нуада хмыкнул и кинул его сестре. — Оденься. На коронации ты должна выглядеть, как подобает принцессе.  
Нуала неожиданно выпрямилась, прижала к груди платье и повернулась к Нуаде. Обжигая его горящим взглядом, она медленно проговорила на эльфийском языке:  
— Ещё ничего не кончено, брат.  
Нуаду вдруг пробрало до костей от её голоса. Однако значения этому он не придал, предпочитая отмахнуться. В конце концов, его ждала Золотая Армия и господство. Что при такой мощи могло пойти не так?


End file.
